You are my light in the dark
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Harry has taken matters in his own hands, not trusting Dumbledore anymore,Harry sends a letter to Voldemort. New friends and enemies Harry not only learns what true loyalty is but what true love is. M/M M/F SLASH! Harry/Lucius on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was pacing in his room, annoyed and worried at the same time. What could take a dark lord so long to write a letter and send it? He knew that he was taking a risk by doing this, but he was sick and tired of being the old Dumblefuck´s lapdog. Oh yes Harry knew that de old goat was trying to manipulate him and use him, but after the fiasco in the department of mysteries Harry had actually opened his eyes to the reality.

Just when he was about to actually get angry, spotted he a grey owl coming flying. The owl was big and angry looking, but Harry could see a letter that was stuck on the leg. Without noticing an evil grin formed on his lips, if his plan worked then Dumblefuck didn´t have long left to live. Harry opened the letter; it was no doubly Voldemort´s handwriting.

_Mr. Potter_

_I have to say that I was surprised when I got this letter. But I´m open for discussion, if it´s about the old fool Dumbledore, you had a very interesting name for him. But down to business, the 27__th__ this month in muggle London be sure that no one knows about this meeting but you. _

_Lord Voldemort_

HA! Goodbye suckers! No more Dursley´s or Dumblefuck, but that was of course only if everything wet accordingly to the plan.

The 27th was here, Harry had to admit that he was nervous. It isn´t everyday that you meet the person that murdered your parents and that is trying to kill you at every turn in your life. London was bustling with people; everywhere he turned stood there a person.

Well two hours later and many crazy women after him, Harry found the little café that they would meet at.

He couldn´t just figure it out why the muggle hating dark wizard in the first place wanted to meet in muggle London and then in small and cozy café. Harry knew immediately that the stunningly hot man, in his mid twenties was Voldemort, no doubt about that. He walked up to the table and sat down straight in front of Voldemort. Trying to look as confident as he could, ignoring the fact that his mind was a wreck at the moment.

"God afternoon Mr. Potter" Voldemort´s voice was smooth and silky, exactly like Harry remembered it from his second year.

"Tanks, well shall we go down to business?" He really didn´t know what to say to the other man, especially when he wasn´t sure if there where death eaters outside, just waiting for orders to strike.

"Heh, you´re very forward, but I like it, I like it a lot Mr. Potter." A smirk was very visible now, giving him a slightly scary look.

"I would appreciate if you didn´t call me Mr. Potter, I´m going whit the name Ian Chamberlain." Voldemort have him a look of approval and Harry felt himself relax a little bit. "Then Mr. Chamberlain or can I call you Ian? Please call me Tom." Nothing else but a nod was given in response to this.

"Ok Tom, I´ll speak directly. I want the old coot dead, like stone dead and I think you could help me whit that. We aren´t just sitting in the same boat, but we have also almost the goal, well everything expect I don´t wanna kill all the muggles." Tom was watching the young boy and he could see all the pain he had gone trough and all the pain he had put the boy trough and still had de lad contacted him. A Thought highly amusing, but he wasn´t a fool that would throw away such a good opportunity, to get the old coot out of the picture, it wasn´t exactly like it was the boy that was the biggest problem.

"Hmm, such an interesting deal you´ve got there… Ian." Harry felt a small jolt of hope when he looked at the man in front of him. Maybe just maybe he could have a slightly easier life. "But there are a catch right? Don´t you care about your relatives or your friends?" Harry snorted when he thought about his so called 'friends'.

"No one expect for Hermione, and Neville rest you can do anything to. Okay not the oldest Weasleys ether but the rest I all yours." Tom couldn´t almost keep himself from laughing, what would the wizard world say if they so their 'savior' at the moment talking about killing his best friends whit the person his supposed to kill.

"Consider it a deal then, Mr. Chamberlain." Tom stood up and did a small bow before he walked out from the small café. Harry just sat there smiling evilly, before he hurried home it wouldn´t be good if the order got a sniff of his plans.

At Privet Dr. 4 everything was normal; Dudley was out whit his friends bullying someone, and his aunt and Uncle ignoring him completely. Not that he actually cared, it was always better if they didn´t say a thing. The chances of getting angry were a lot slimmer then.

Especially now when they let him have all his school stuff in the room, the last thing he did that night before he fell asleep, was thinking about his life from now on, he wasn´t anymore the headmasters lapdog, no more 'golden boy' or 'Harry bloody Potter' he was Ian Chamberlain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was one day before Harry's birthday and he woke up by screams and things falling to the floor. That was when he recognized his uncle´s angry voice, screaming about something like "Crazy lunatics and scumbags." Longer didn´t he hear because the door slammed open and in the door stood a few order members, and only them who believed in Dumblefuck blindly. A angry scowl appeared in Harry´s face but he said nothing.

"Mr. Potter hurry and pack we need to go now!" But instead of listening to the man, he just sat there staring challenging at them. A gesture which was not appreciated by the members in the order.

"Why? Why now and not then?" He had no intensions to go whit them, even if he would have to fight whit them.

"If you don´t want to come willingly, then we have to use more extreme ways." The man that had spoken pulled out his wand and directed it against Harry, who still just sat there on his bed looking like a cranky teenager.

Everything that happened after that, is still a bit blurry for Harry, just at the moment when the three adults shot a curse at him, came four people whit black robes in. Harry couldn´t see who they were because of the masks they had. After that only pain inflicted his memory, and vague remembers being carried out from the house by a pair of strong arms.

Never had he thought he could feel this safe, he snuggled closer to the heat source but was abruptly pulled from his sleep when he heard a soft chuckle.

"Nice that you would join us again Mr. Potter" Harry was faced whit none other than Severus Snape his professor in potions. Behind the man stood both the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange, just when he was about to answer his professor opened the door and Tom was standing in the doorway, whit a satisfied smirk on his lips but even how harry looked he couldn´t get himself to be scared of it, instead it gave him a homey feeling.

"I wish to speak whit the boy alone leave." Nobody said anything; they just left the room quietly not questioning their master. "So Ian, how do you feel, you where hit by a quite nasty spell there." Harry snorted, like he would die from a puny spell when the strongest dark lord in many centuries' haven´t succeeded.

"Nice, by the way how did you know that I was in trouble?" Never in a million years had he thought that the Tom Riddle would laugh at him, and now right in front of him stood the most feared dark lord laughing at him almost hysterical.

"Please Ian, you´re always in trouble." Harry just stood there dumfounded, when the door slammed open and in came the four adults that just had left looking in chock at their master and then at Harry. The first of them that spoke was Narcissa her voice trembling a bit.

"My lord is everything okay?" harry snorted.

"Does he look okay to you, the answer no his gone wacko." A suffocated laugh could be heard and behind Narcissa stood Bellatrix and Lucius trying not to laugh. Witch earned them both a slap on the head by Snape.

After a few more slaps crazy laughs and dangerous spells, Harry or Ian as he wanted them to address him as, every single one of the adults where filled in on what was happening. They took it unexpected well, but then again Tom was standing right beside them.

"So basically you are tired of Dumbledore and want to rule over your own life?" Harry nodded, it was the truth after all. Not that he really cared what they said and thought about him.

"You are very straight forward Mr. Pot… sorry Mr. Chamberlain." Bellatrix´s voice was not as high as Harry remembered it and now when he took a good look at the woman he could see the differences of the old and new Bellatrix. This Bellatrix was beautiful, pale skin and black hair in a weird hairdo. Then there was Snape, he looked a lot different no more greasy hair, but soft black hair cut so that it stopped just under his ears. His black robes still the same as usual but he was kind of hot like that in Harry´s eyes. And then there was Lucius and Narcissa both as gracious and beautiful than ever, Harry could bet his fortune that they both had veela blood in their veins.

"I know but I´ve got a request, could someone of you give this to Hermione?" Harry held out a crippled piece of paper, where you could barely see the name Hermione Granger on it.

"Of course whit owl or personally?" once again spoke Narcissa and Ian/Harry felt himself liking the blonde woman.

"By owl it would be too suspicious if she got it personally."

"You should rest, I´ll come and tell you hove the girl reacted to the letter but you need to rest." Narcissa helped him to lie down before she too left the room closing the door whit a small 'thud'.

Harry fell asleep immediately when his head hit the pillow, a sleep not disturbed by anything.

(From now on Harry will be called Ian until… I´m not going to ruin the surprise  )

Hermione had to admit that she was chocked when a big grey owl flew in through her window whit a letter from Harry. This was the first letter she received that summer, and she had already started to understand how harry had felt the earlier years, but she put up a brave front. Opening the letter whit shaky ands, and read the text.

_Hermione _

_How are you? I know this may come as a surprise to you but I´ve teamed up whit Voldemort. I won't let the old Dumblefuck steer my life anymore! _

_By the way what do you think about Ian Chamberlain? I 'Changed' my name. Cool huh?_

_Well down to the reason whit this letter, I have a sneaky suspicion that the old man is using you, and I have my sources to think that you aren´t a muggle born in reality. _

_If you want to meet whit me, then go out when you have read this and sing the song 'I´m a yellow teletub' _

_Best regards Ian Chamberlain_

_P.s. If you choose to come then use this name ;) _

Hermione was dumbfounded but she understood him, but the thing was the message in the text if you read between the lines.

Making her decision that would change her life, burning the letter and walking out in the garden, and started to sing I´m a yellow teletub. She could see something move and so herself looking in to a pair of grey eyes, and knew that Harry… no Ian was safe.

Hurrying up to her room packing all her stuff that she needed in her school trunk ready to go anytime. Even if it hurt a little to leave her parents, sat Hermione down and wrote a letter to them, telling that she will see them when she comes back from Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ian was nervous he didn´t know why, it was just Hermione right? Not some kind of monster or anything. Tom had made a portkey that had been sent to Hermione and it was just time for her to appear.

The adults were all there and Ian had come to like them all in their own strange way. Bella had even told him why Sirius had fallen through the veil and it had made Ian even angrier at Dumbledore.

Just when he was about to ask Tom if the portkey really worked, came a weird sound and Hermione Granger fell down on the floor whit all her stuff.

"Mione!"

"Harry!" Hermione more or less jumped at Ian and have him a suffocating hug witch Ian gladly returned. They hadn´t seen each other since last year at the Hogwarts express.

"Sorry do you want me to call you Ian? And the answer to your questions yes I´m fine and yes that sound a lot better." The adults looked chocked at the witch, they had never seen this side if her, her clothes where all brands like Gucci and D&G, her hair was smooth and not bushy like it always was in school.

"yepp, I would appreciate it."

While Ian and Hermione where chatting away in the library, where the adults in another room talking about the two teenagers.

"They sure are different from what I thought"

"Different? Please Narcissa you have only seen them for a few minutes but I myself have to reconsider my whole view on them." Severus sounded serious, but it was the truth. He had known them for seven years soon, and now suddenly he had to change his perspective of them.

"That´s true, but I really wonder why Ian doesn´t like the old man." They all looked at Lucius; everyone in the room knew that Lucius despised the man. But then again no one in particular liked the old man of them that where sitting in that room.

They were distracted of a loud bang and crazy laughter, from the room where Ian and Hermione were at the moment.

In the room they found Ian lying on the floor whit blond brown hair whit strikes of black in it, he didn´t have his glasses and his face resembled no more that of James Potter. Hermione was sitting on the bed laughing at him.

"S sorry but you totally suck at transfiguration." She was laughing so hard that the words came out in short breaths making it hard to understand what she was saying even if it was sort of obvious. Still how hard they tried not to laugh, it was impossible Ian looked just too hilarious there on the floor. Ian tried to look offended but started to laugh himself when he no more could keep a straight face. Even Tom had to pull his smile bands up a little; the lad was kind of nice to be around. A sneaky feeling crept to him when he saw Lucius watch Ian, a feeling of wanting to protect the boy. Something he wasn´t used to.

At dinner everyone had calmed down and where sitting at the dinner table in the Malfoy Manor, when a thought hit Ian hard.

"This is a totally stupid question but I´ll still ask it." Hermione shook her head, too used to Ian´s weird ways to really care.

"Yes?"

"Where´s junior? I haven´t seen him at all." Lucius and Narcissa moth smiled at him but said nothing letting him wait a moment, before Lucius answered.

"Draco is at the Zabini manor whit his friends."

"Oh, good to know. I had just wanted to try out a new spell on him." No one noticed that Hermione gave him a sour look but Narcissa when Ian said that. And a smirk formed on the lips of Madame Malfoy, maybe her son had a change of marrying a smart and nice girl.

***

While they ate and had a good time in the manor, was it full chaos at Grimmpauldin place a meeting was about to start about Harry´s weird actions and Hermiones sudden disappearing. A boy almost a man stood on the side, no one saw the look of hurt in his face when he heard what they were going to do when they found him, it was almost like they didn´t see him. It was Neville Longbottom, gone were all the fat replaced whit muscles and a nice toned body, his hair cut more freely and he had grown to be 176 cm, no more was he a boy.

Walking up to a room closing the door, first then he could let the breath out since Harry and Hermione disappeared he had had no one to speak or be whit. Everyone else you could almost say they hated them. Neville had started to grow a backbone and he didn´t like what he saw especially from Ron and his family, expect for the two oldest he hadn´t even seen them around and nobody spoke about them ether.

First when the meeting started opened he the door to the room and went down, it would look suspicious if he didn´t go regretting his decision to become a part of the order.

In the room there was a long table with members sitting on both sides the more loyal in the front and so on. Neville sat somewhere in the front (lucky him jay), Dumbledore stood in front of them whit is twinkling eyes and smiling face even if it was fake half the time.

"Welcome my friends! Today we have a very important matter to discuss, it´s about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Many looked chocked and they who knew where passive.

The result was chocking, Neville felt like a traitor to Harry because he couldn´t help him, and if they put them in Azkaban when the dark lord was dead and started favor the muggleborns then he as a pureblood would feel offended. And to put Harry in Azkaban is just wrong!

Neville huffed angrily before he fell asleep in his bed, beside him slept Ron. And that was when he noticed something, he knew that Fred was dead but where was George they spoke of him, but Neville hadn´t seen him.

***

"MIAAA!" Ian´s voice rang trough the manor, he had started to call Hermione Mia as did the others claiming that she was more of a Mia than a Hermione. And she didn´t look like her old self anymore, which they had been explained that is was because she got into her inheritance, that of course could only mean one thing, someone or somebody in her family had to have been pureblood or at least had pureblood, old pureblood in her family, a happy discovery for Mia.

She came down the stairs finding Ian whit Lucius (or Luc that Ian called him), the younger boy 'thrown' over the man's shoulder. She could do nothing but giggle at the sight. She had already long ago known that Ian liked the older Malfoy, but she had to admit that he was handsome and nice looking. Snape or Severus had been a surprise, never had she thought that he looked so good, and his façade had all been a glamour charm. Even Voldemort looked good, he had used some kind of potion to restore to his younger self, a gesture well appreciated by the females.

Mia hoped that Ian would get together whit Luc, it was no secret that Cissy and Luc only where friends and nothing more. She left the two males to their own business and while still giggling, ignoring Ian´s pleas of help. Maybe Ian still had hopes for a happy life, a warming thought for her, she didn´t regret her decision one bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it! Please review! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks before school started, came Draco home aka the ferret or junior. It took some time to get used to, but he adapted fast to both the Gryffindoors.

They even made a truce, okay whit little force but they did it and they had kept to it so the adults where happy.

September 1st. Ian´s usually so impatient and happy feeling of going back to his second 'home' where gone, no longer did he feel a pull to get back. It was just an empty feeling he had liked it at the manor, even if they were going to come back for the Christmas holiday. He really didn´t feel like being stared at, Cissy had put a glamour that made him look like the normal 'Harry' but he didn´t like it, not one bit. Still sulking while they were standing at the station, Ian felt a hand on his shoulder looking up, he saw Luc smiling one of his mysterious smiles that Ian loved, why did he always fall for that person he could not get? Luc wasn´t really one he could go out whit, not only was there the age difference but the gender and the fact that he was married.

Boarding the train went fast, and the three seventh years went to find an empty compartment. Many weird stares and whispers followed them when they walked, but they just ignored it. In the end they found a compartment with only Blaise in it.

"Yo Blaise, how´re you?" Draco damped down on the seat beside his friend, whit Ian and Mia sitting down on the other side closing the door well, putting up a silence charm.

"Very good actually." A typical Blaise smirk could be seen. Both Ian and Mia had to admit they hadn´t known or remembered Blaise before Draco told them.

"So how come I haven´t seen you at Hogwarts before?" Mia looked at him whit a carp gaze, she didn´t like that she had missed someone, and he was even in her year!

"There aren´t many that knows or remembers that I´m here, maybe those I´ve gone out whit but it´s not so usual that people remembers me." She didn´t look convinced but dropped the subject.

Half way through the ride knocked somebody on the door, and there stood Neville. It was Neville, but a different one, he looked more secured. Mia would have called him handsome, he really wasn´t the old Neville from last year.

"Sorry, but can I sit here? Ronald is testing my nerves." Blaise patted the spot beside him and the others gave him approving looks, Ian was happy that he had trusted Neville.

"Come in, just shut the door. We don´t want any unwanted guests." The one speaking was not Ian but Mia; she was smiling at Neville happy that he still was their friend.

"I`M GONNA KILL THE FUCKER!" Thank god, to silence charms a thought that crossed Mia, Neville, Draco and Blaises minds after that Neville had told Ian about Dumbledore´s plan.

"Maybe I shouldn´t have told him…" Blaise patted him on the shoulder giving him a small smile. Mia didn´t do anything even if she was the head girl, the meeting had not lasted long and she had come back a little before Neville had shown up her co-head was Terry Booth from Rawenclav not a bad chose if you asked her.

"Nah, better that he works of some steam now and not at the feast, that could end badly." Draco watched as Blaise were looking at Neville smiling a real genuine smile, not one of those fake ones he usually gives the girls, making him wonder if Blaise was like Ian and preferred male company. Not caring what his friend preferred, continued Draco to watch as Ian was ranting about Dumblewhore.

Under the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, the only ones that came in was Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, not liking the way the other houses treated them now when Grabbe and Goyle were gone. It really wasn´t safe to be in Slytherin now, especially when Ron was in 'charge', thank god Dumbledore didn't make him head boy.

The great Hall was as big and amazing as always but the three Gryffindor students and four Slytherin didn´t care this year, they where to caught in trying not to be hit by any spells.

It didn´t take long before professor McGonagall came in whit the first years, this year's new students looked tinier and more scared than usual giving glances at the Slytherin table, only one girl looked straight forward giving off a air of confidence.

The hat started it´s 'song' immediately when the first years stopped at the front, even if it didn´t remind of a song more of some sort of poem or quote.

_A friend is a friend, you can keep and you can throw away,_

_But a enemy is your enemy. To have friend you need an enemy, because_

_Your friendship is based on your enemy._

_An enemy change means a change in your heart. _

_Your house represents your friends and your deeds are your heart. Changes this _

_Then you change your future._

_To believe is sometimes better than to forget, to forgive is stupid to help is natural. _

_Who are you and who were you? Answer this and you find you true meaning. _

_An enemy is not always your enemy, a friend is not always your friend, change and try then you find yourself._

The hall was quiet not a sound was heard, never had the hat said something like that. Usually it was about the houses, and now it spoke about hearts, enemies and friends. Ian had a fair quest of what the hat was talking about but he was not sure.

Ian didn´t follow the sorting, until the very end and he noticed how empty the Slytherin table looked, only three had been sorted into that house. The house with leading new members was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The last to be sorted was a girl and when professor McGonagall called the name of the last girl, Ian had to lift his hat for her, she looked confident and calm for being stared at by the whole school even Dumblefuck was looking whit a tense expression on his face.

"Zabini, Maria." Whispers where heard through the hall, the Zabini family wasn´t known for being a fan of Hogwarts and nobody had heard of a daughter in the family. Maria walked up to the chair and sat down, the hat was quiet for a few minutes before it made a weird sound like it took a deep breath.

"SLYTHERIN!" The whole table exploded in applauds and whistles at the girl. Maria smiled smugly as Draco had seen her do many times before; she really looked up and respected her brother.

"Welcome to the serpents house." Draco could hear one of the lower classmates speaking to her, but she just smiled her smugly smile it really looked hilarious.

There wasn´t much time for anything else, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I´m very glad that you all have gotten here, like always I want to remind you of that the forbidden forest is like it name stated forbidden, please don´t go there. We have new teacher in DADA this year please welcome professor Heinrich Wägner, he has come all the way from German so please make him fell welcomed. I think that was all, please enjoy the feast." Just as he sat down food appeared on the tables. Mia looked suspicious at the new teacher, there was something about him that she thought she knew. He remembered her of Lucius. Looking at Ian, she understood he had thought the same thing.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco felt like he could die, what did his dad there under a disguise? In addition, why the hell a German name? Across him at the table, sat Blaise and Pansy smirking at him, they knew about the joke that Lucius could be taken for a german is you looked closely.

After everyone had eaten stood Dumbledore up once more, looking out over the students, some looked tired some looked exited. However, it was Harry´s and Hermione´s faces, which caught the headmaster´s interest. There was something different about them but he could not put his finger on it. Well it wasn´t as if he was in a hurry, he had the whole school year to figure it out.

"Well prefects it´s time to show the youngsters to bed, tomorrow will be new day."

Everyone started to walk out of the Great Hall, Ian and Mia blending in whit the others, Mia went to her own room as a head she had gotten her own room, and Ian made his way to the Gryffindor tower whit Neville beside him. Neither wanting to talk whit Ron or the other boys in their year, or anyone for the matter.

That night for the first time in almost two months slept Ian badly; he had no Luc to crawl up beside to or Severus for that matter. It would look a little weird if he would walk down to the dungeons and say that he wanted to sleep in the same bed as the teacher that hates him the most.

Putting up a spell, which keeps everyone and everything out that, was uninvited. Before he fell in to a light and disturbed sleep, the last thing he heard was the light snoring of the other boys in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ian had been back for one week and he already felt like he could kill Ronald, the annoying git followed him everywhere he went, even to the bathroom. He couldn´t speak with Neville or Mia alone without having him there.

Thank god, that Luc was there, he had to admit that he had been a little surprised when he got to hear that their new teacher was Lucius in disguise. Tom had sent him to watch over them. And Luc certainly didn´t do favoritism on the Gryffindoors, especially not on Ronald after that he heard what he did to Ian, he became even nastier against him even Severus was more evil with Ronald than with the others, explaining to Dumbledore that Mr. Weasley didn´t listen on the lessons and disturbed the others working peace.

Ian even got to know Maria who was Blaise half sister, but then again there aren´t too many of the Zabini´s left in England.

Stomping down the corridor while cursing in different languages makes people usual blind to their surroundings and that was exactly what happened to him. Walking straight on Luc while the man was speaking with Severus, was not very fun.

"Ian what are you doing?" Ian looked on the person he had walked in and saw Luc holding him so that he wouldn´t fall. Never had he been faster on his feet´s and almost all his anger was gone.

"Nothing special just angry at a certain someone" both males had to admit that he was a cute kid, but neither happy about what he just had told them. Giving the other man a worried glance before Luc opened his mouth to speak.

"Come we can talk in my office." Ian had to admit that Luc´s way of decorating the office that had belonged to every DADA teacher he´d had it was the nicest now. It was calming in a way he couldn´t describe.

Luc pulled out two extra chairs before he sat down in his own chair behind the desk. Both he and Severus had serious expressions on their faces and Ian just knew that he had to tell them the truth.

"I don´t like Ronald, he pisses me off. I mean he follows me like a shadow and it´s annoying AND I can´t hex him." Ian pouted, already the mere thought of the youngest Weasley boy made his blood boil. Luc and Severus looked like they could kill the Weasley. No one had the right to do those things to Ian.

"You´re not the only one he pisses off, but right now everyone that are nice to you in the spotlight and it´s not a very good thing. Thank god the old fool doesn´t know that Luc is the DADA teacher." Lucius snorted, and folded his arms over his chest whit an arrogant face.

"That man would let the dark lord in if he just would put on a glamour charm and say that his name was something else!" The two others could see what he meant, even if the fool was smart, he was too gullible sometimes, you just said that you hated the dark lord and TADA you were let in to the castle.

"Well I have to go or little ickle Ronnie will get mad." Ian did some kind of dramatically hand gesture before he jumped down the stairs on to the table Ron usually sat at so that I broke, and laughed crazily while walked out from the room and to the Gryffindor tower.

Severus followed not far after Ian but in a more calm and normal way leaving Luc alone in his office.

***

While the three males had their little talk, was Mia and Draco a little busier with snuggling each other.

Neither caring that they were in the head´s common room, and anybody could see them if they stepped true the porthole.

This happened, when Terry stepped in and almost had a heart attack, when he saw whom it was that Hermione was snuggling.

"AHH!" Draco and Mia broke apart so fast that she almost fell to the floor if it wouldn´t have been for Draco who kept her in a strong grip around her waist.

"Terry, what are you doing here!?" Just as the words left her mouth, cursed Mia herself for how stupid it sounded. It took Terry about five seconds to recover from his shock and he could answer.

"I live here as so do you." An embarrassing silence rose, none of them knowing what to say. Without saying anything Terry walked past the sofa and in to his own room, smiling against them, before he closed the door to his room.

Draco left not to long after, not wanting Terry to come out once again get a real heart attack this time. It was embarrassing enough the first time.

It was Saturday, Ian, Mia, Neville, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had agreed to go to Hogsmeads, because as Blaise put it 'it´s expected of the seventh years to go out because it´s not forbidden.' Therefore, they had agreed to go, to Hogsmeads.

Mia had been sitting in the heads own little kitchen when Terry had come in, sitting down opposite from her with a serious face.

"Hermione… are you dating Draco Malfoy?" Looking at him whit a face that clearly said piss off didn´t help, her co-head just continued to watch her.

"Yes, what of it?" Mia made her mentally prepared for Terry to start to scream or rant as Ronald used to do, but instead he just smiled broadly and patted her on the head, which left Mia speechless.

"Good I´m happy for you, but you two really took your time." He seemed to notice her puzzled look, but instead of saying anything to her, he just stood up walked around the table patting her shoulder whispering in her ear;

"If you or Harry needs any kind of help with the old man, please just ask." He laughed softly before he stepped out of the porthole disappearing down the hall, while Mia sill sat like stoned to the chair in the kitchen.

Not noticing that she was late for the meeting.

***

Running through the halls of Hogwarts, the only thing you could see was the black robe of Severus Snape, students that he came across stepped aside with scared looks on their faces. Not because he was running, but because of his face, only pure fury and hate could be seen, even some of the ghosts stepped (floated) aside.

Gripping a letter in his hand stopped Severus in front of the statue that led up to the headmasters' office.

"Twister," not stopping to knock on the door, bursting through it staring angrily at the old man sitting in his chair behind the desk, smiling his so annoying all knowing smile, it just drove Severus to his limits.

"A good Severus my boy, you got my letter?" It took Severus some damn good self-control not to scream at the old coot that he was not 'his boy'. Instead, he gave him an angry glare.

"Yes I got it…" more did he not have time to say because the door opened and in came professor McGonagall she looked angry but with a lot, more control than Severus.

"Albus, what´s the meaning whit this?!" Usually a normal person would have gotten angry already but Dumbledore just smiled at the both house heads waiting that hey would calm down before he started to speak.

"Well it says very clearly in the letter what I want. I want you two to keep Harry and Hermione away from the Slytherins especially from Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore gazed over his half moon glasses at the two teachers, not very happy whit their responses to his letters, he had chosen them hoping that they would still keep hard on the house rivalry, but then again Severus had been nicer to Harry this year… and Minerva was a pureblood witch, maybe he needed to redo the spell…

***

The six students were walking down the path to Hogsmeads; they had met many seventh year students that had taken the chance to go down to the small village while they still could.

Yet had no one said anything about the group, only Hanna Abbot and Susan Bones had stopped and chatted whit them, not caring that there were Three Slytherins in the group. Terry had just blinked at them when he had hurried past them, worried that he would not get to the library in time.

Down at the village, they headed for Madame Rosmertas to have a butter beer, while the youngsters sat down happily chatting among each other opened the door again and in came Ronald with some of his 'new' friends.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Potter and his new death eater friends." Ignoring him and Ronald´s laughing friends Ian continued to talk to Pansy not giving the read head even a hint of being angry or hurt. Something Harry never could have done, but Ian was a very different story.

"OI his talking to you Potter!" Ian sniggered to himself, when had Finnegan become Weasleys puppet? But then again he was a half blood and a stupid one none less. Just when Finnegan was about to say something again but Mia stood up staring challenging at the other Gryffindoors, and giving Ronald the 'cold eye'.

"Go fuck you´re oh so dear sister of yours and stop wasting our precious time." The whole pub was staring at Mia; never had they thought that Hermione Granger would use such ugly words, especially towards Ronald.

Ronald stared angrily at her but didn´t say a thing, even if he wanted he knew that she was a lot faster than he and her friends where all good at dueling. But he had no intentions of going before he got the last word, he muttered "bitch" at her before he turned around and stormed out from the pub whit his little 'gang' after him.

They didn´t stay too long after that not really in the mood anymore, they visited the bookstore on Mia and Draco´s request and the rest wanted to go to Zonko´s but other than that they didn´t really go anywhere specific.

Instead, they headed for the room of requirement to do homework. Even if Lucius was the teacher, you couldn´t precisely say that he was slack with them, he was more like a slave driver. Giving them tons of homework, but then again they did learn about DADA, so no complaining there!

"I´m going to die, I can´t handle this anymore! How can Lucius give as this much homework?" Blaise lay out stretched on top of Neville having the Gryffindor as a pillow while he was trying to find the right answers. They had gotten a sheet of paper with 100 questions that they would have to answer as homework, but they weren´t the easiest even Mia had problems finding the answers.

"Yes and then we still got professor McGonagall's stupid essay about how to transform a part of your anatomy in to stone, why does it have to be so much?" Ian was lying on his stomach with his face facing the floor or should I say the soft carpet he was lying on, muttering about something very unlike him.

***

The classroom was dark, and in the middle stood both Minerva and Lucius whit 'evil' grins on their faces. All the seventh year students where there looking at the professors waiting for them to start speaking, no one wanted to ask either afraid that they would get angry.

Ian was bored out of his mind; could they not just tell what they were supposed to do? It was as his mind was read because just as he was about to fall asleep standing beside Mia, stepped professor McGonagall forward.

"I presume that all of you wonder why we are here in the DADA classroom. The answer is simple, the headmaster wants that all the seventh years know how to protect themselves, and so professor Wägner and I have determined to put our classes together. Which means you will all learn how to defend yourselves with transfiguration putting it together with DADA.

Exited voices could be heard, even if a few Hufflepuffs looked slightly worried.

While explaining the rules of the duel training, led professor McGonagall them out from Hogwarts and out on the grounds beside the lake. Lucius came last making sure that no one was left behind.

Everyone was divided into pairs; Ian smiled smugly at Mia when he noticed who his partner was. In addition, Mia returned the smile, she had ended up with shit-Finnegan as a partner and you could see that he was nervous.

The duels started, many kept themselves to the secure spells while others tried to come up with some more sneaky spells. The whole class expect for a few Gryffindoors applauded even the professors looked happy, she took care of him fast and whit spells no one yet had used, not only that they were highly advanced.

"20 points to Gryffindor that was very good miss Granger." Mia just smiled at her house head; Finnegan would not do such a stupid thing again before he had thought it true better next time.

Next up was Draco against a Hufflepuff; he too used some cool spells but went easy on the scared Hufflepuff (McMillan) earning 20 points to Slytherin. With a typical Malfoy smirk took Ian the 'stage' while Ronald stood in front of him, Ian knew that Ronald was scared who would not, a crazy glint had appeared in Ian´s eyes and the only one that saw it was Ronald.

"Start."

It didn´t take Ian long before he had Ronald cornered, and was about to turn around when he heard Ronald whisper; "Sectusempra" Ian did a choice in matter of seconds, without heisting he turned around shooting a non verbal spell at the Weasley.

Ronald fell limp to the ground; you could have heard a needle fall to the ground. His friends were rushing over to his side, whit Finnegan limping after still sore from his beating.

Never had Minerva thought that Harry knew spells like that, they were high advanced even Merlin had, had a hard time mastering them and then Potter went and used them non verbally.

The lesson ended and professor McGonagall ordered Ronald´s friends to take him to the hospital wing. While she saw Potter walking up to the castle whit his friends, and Minerva couldn´t do anything than smiling, never had she seen him happier than now. Even if his friends were from Slytherin, but then again Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom was still with him.

She had to admit that she had been mildly surprised when Potter hadn´t been with Mr. Weasley, but now she understood. Maybe it was time for a serious talk whit Albus, without a further thought on that, started McGonagall to walk up to the castle, to continue her lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitting in her office wondering over her small chat with Albus and the weird spell Potter had used on Mr. Weasley who still hadn´t woked up, and then the dueling had been three weeks ago. She suspected that the spell Potter had used could only be reversed by the one who cast it and by the looks of the situation right now there weren´t a very big chance that Potter would revise it.

Sighing rubbing the bands on her wrists, that where well hidden by her long sleeves, maybe it was time to do something? She had already lost Lily and James, she couldn´t let Harry die or become a puppet for Albus, the mere thought of it made her want to gag.

However, she could not do anything, and all the other teachers were loyal to the headmaster or maybe not everyone…

Heading for the dungeons with a face that looked like it was cut from stone, professor McGonagall didn´t hesitate to open the door to the angry potion master's personal chamber. The room wasn´t big in itself and with the bookshelf´s around the walls drowning in books didn´t make it look bigger, in the middle of the room sat Severus with a book in his hand looking up at his older colleague not really sure what to say.

"What can I do for you?" The old witch pulled out her wand putting a silence charm on the room making sure no one could hear what they were going to discuss in that room, that night.

"Severus, are you loyal to the headmaster?" a bit taken by her question but still sensing that she was completely serious, but not a treat he nodded. He could see clearly that the witch relaxed; sitting down in the chair in front of him, she pulled up her sleeves on her robe. Severus eyes bulged; there on her wrists were a pair if bracelets that is supposed to keep your magic in check aka making sure you can´t use all of it.

He was just about to say something when a loud banging could be heard, on his door and a panicked voice.

"SEV, help me I´m being harassed by first year Hufflepuffs!" Severus and Minerva stared dumbly at the door, as if it would open by itself. At that moment he had decided to open the door, stopped the banging and in came professor Wägner aka Lucius. He was ruffled and breathing hard as if he had been running fast for a long time. First when he had closet the door did he notice that Severus wasn´t alone, you could see a faint hint of read on his cheeks.

"Sorry didn´t know you had company" Something familiar washed over Minerva when she looked at the new DADA teacher, when he was sitting there on the floor.

"No you didn´t, actually it´s good that you came on your own free will." Now was Minerva lost, what did Severus mean by that and how had the two teachers become so close in a so short time? Okay both kept hard on Slytherin but still…?

Professor Wägner smirked, he had just won 100 galleons from Bella oh she was going to get it HA! That was when his eyes stuck on McGonagall´s wrists and the bracelets on them, it couldn´t be!?

***

Ian was bored, Neville was somewhere probably with Blaise, Mia was with Draco and Pansy was on a date with Theo, which meant that he had nothing to do. The Library was too crowdie and too many annoying people, the Great Hall was not open yet and outside was rainy.

That was when a great idea hit him, bouncing out the portrait hole down the corridors to the dungeons; he passed a few confused Hufflepuff first years whispering about professor Wägner.

The dungeons were empty; everyone was somewhere better doing homework or just slacking off in the afternoon, resting after a day of classes. Sliding down to the corridor where Severus private chamber lay knocking on the door with a goofy grin on his face.

The door opened and Ian jumped in to the room closing the door after him, being met by a strange site. Three chairs where in the room all occupied, professor McGonagall, Sevvie and Luc, all sitting in a chair of their own, looking at the seventeen year old boy.

"Hello, why aren´t you 'wearing' your glamour?" Climbing into Luc´s lap making himself comfortable, letting his gaze shift to his transfiguration professor. Who looked mildly stunned by his behavior?

It took some time but in the end Ian and with a little help from Severus and Luc, had Ian explained to Minerva everything that had happened under the summer he even told her that he had changed his name and that Hermione had done the same. Minerva had to admit that she was surprised but she was very proud of her student and before she left promised him that she would keep an eye on Ronald.

Before she left, she said something very chocking, something you never would have thought would come out from Minerva McGonagall´s mouth.

When the door shut, she left three stunned men, staring at her as if she just had done a strip tease in front of them.

***

Sitting in an empty room, watching the sun go down in the horizon. Sharp blue eyes scanning the painting, it was not exactly a painting, it could show anything and anyone in the castle and what he/she was doing. Now for a few weeks it hadn´t shown either Harry nor Hermione and it irritated him, a lot.

Fixating his gaze on the ancient Hogwarts map, he saw Minerva coming walking from the dungeons; a smile formed his old face. No one could hide from him, when he had gotten the map open. Even if he wasn´t the heir or seen worthy, sometimes it really did good to manipulate and kill.

Minerva could never get out of his grip, and even trying to revolt against him would mean the death. His tiny smile had become a heartily laughter, soon very soon would he rule not only the wizard world but the muggle world too.

***

You could say that Terry Booth was a very happy chap at the moment, and that was true. He had successfully asked Luna Lovegood out on a date and he had stopped a fight between two boys in their fourth year Rawenclav.

Now he was going back to his and Hermiones dorm, to make himself ready to make the daily night patrol. Deciding not to take the long route but instead take a short cut and walk past the room of requirement, he heard voices sounding a lot like Ronald, and his new friends. Hiding behind a statue, he listened to their talk wondering when Harry had taken off the spell that had made Ronald 'half dead'.

"What should we do about them?" Terry made the conclusion that Finnegan was the stupidest of them, really how much of a jerk could a guy be?

"Dumbledore told me we could use any means necessary." Christ, did the Weasley even know what that meant? Probably not, but then again if he knew then Harry and his friends where in deep shit, when he was sure Ronald and his goose friends were gone, hurried Terry to their dorm hoping that Hermione was there.

Unfortunate he didn´t have such luck. Writing a note and sticking it to the kitchen table, retired Terry to his room. Hoping that she would find his note before something happened. It wouldn´t help if they were dead when she found the note, that had happened to one of his cousins once, not a happy memory in the family.

10 minutes later Mia walked into their dorm, well not exactly walked more like being carried by Draco but still. Neither noticed the small note on the table, too busy snogging each other to noticing something as trivial as a note.

Inside Mia´s room, he laid her down on the bed still kissing her while he let his hand travel down under her skirt, while he laid on top of her.

She moaned, never had she lusted for someone more than she did for Draco.

Draco didn´t know if he was in heaven or if Satan was testing him, either way he liked it. Not caring what the consequences where, he broke all the rules he had been learned as an aristocrat.

At breakfast in the Great hall, Ian had a feeling that something bad would happen. Looking over at the Slytherin table, he caught Blaises eyes nodding. If the Italian wizard was tense, watching for anything unusual then there had to be something sneaky going on.

Giving Mia a look that said be careful before he stood up walking out from the Great Hall. Knowing very well that he had a pair of watching eyes on his back, this would be a very entertaining year from now on.

***

**Wiltshire, Malfoy manor**

Tom was in the middle of a death eater meeting when the owl arrived. An unhealthy feeling appeared in the dark lord´s stomach, he just knew that it was from Ian.

Not listening anymore to the report one of the death eaters where telling about, his mind was going through at least 120 different kinds of accidents that could have happened to the boy. Bella seemed to have noticed because she walked to the window letting the owl in, taking the letter and helping the owl out again.

Immediately as the meeting ended hurried Tom to his study, Bella was already there holding out the letter for him to take. He snatched the letter from her hand almost tearing it open, scanning the text for anything that could point out that Ian would be hurt but nothing like that was written in the letter.

_Hello dad_

_I was just going to inform that everyone are coming to come to the Malfoy manor for Christmas, so you should better inform Cissy about that. And when I say everyone I mean me, Mia, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Sevvie and Luc plus McGonagall she doesn´t like Dumbles. By the way, what do you know about magic bracelets?_

_P.s. hope you Bella and Cissy are doing good!_

_Yours I.C._

Tom let out a sigh of relief, he wasn´t dead or hurt. All he was talking about was Christmas.

"My lord?" Sitting down at his desk, he took out paper, a pen and a quill writing a response to Ian´s letter.

"Nothing Bellatrix, just inform your sister that she will have a full house." Without saying a word, Bella disappeared down the hall.

Maybe he had found the family he always had been looking for; maybe they all had found their family. Smiling a real and genuine smile, for the first time in many years, if somebody had seen him, that person would probably think he was planning some kind of new torture spell, even if it was completely the opposite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christmas was on the way, the whole castle bustled with activities, students packing singing

Christmas Carrols, while the ghost was floating around telling old story´s that nobody really wanted to hear.

When everything was done and in order, McGonagall would come to the manor while the school thought she was going home to her sister´s house. 'Harry' was going with 'Hermione' on a skiing trip and Neville were just going home like usual.

Then all of them were ready to go back home, spending some time, with their family.

Stepping off the train, Ian watched closely the platform spotting Bella in disguise. Leaping over to the woman smiling at her, Mia nodded not showing how happy she was for being out from Hogwarts over the break.

Using a portkey Bella had with her from the manor, they all arrived safely. The manor was quiet, only Narcissa and Tom was there welcoming them home. Draco, Blaise and Pansy arrived not too long after. Chatting happily among each other, Neville would come with Luc and Minerva but that would still take some time.

Ian dashed up from this chair jumping like a rabbit out from the library to the hall, where Neville, Luc and Minerva just had appeared. You could hear a soft chuckling sound, the voices started to come closer to the library and the first to come through the door was Neville with Minerva one-step behind, and last came Luc carrying Ian.

Tom looked a bit surprised when Minerva walked in, but not saying anything. When he got eye contact with Ian, he shot his 'son' a stern glance.

"I would like to know how you lured Dumbledore, with just a simple glamour." Luc sat down on a chair with Ian hanging around his neck. His ego could not get bigger than it already was, but unfortunate it could get bigger.

"The old fool is too stupid, the only thing I had to say was that I didn´t like dark arts and he let me have the position." Knowing smile appeared on Minerva's lips but she said nothing only smiling at her old student. Understanding very well what he meant.

"Yeah he is just too gullible sometimes." Laughter filled the room, while thinking about what Dumblepig would say if he found out who the new teacher was in reality.

The food was to be served in three hours; Tom had stayed in the library speaking with Bella, while the rest went to unpack their things. Neville and Blaise had to share a room, not that they complained you could see a hint of smugness in Neville´s eyes, when they were told, about the sleeping arrangements.

Ian sniggered when he saw Mia and Draco, why couldn´t they just get married? It would save everyone the bother. He was so caught in his own little world that he didn´t notice a pair if arms closing themselves around him, before he felt a hot breath in his left ear.

"So Ian what are you smiling so smugly at?" Luc´s breath made chills creep down Ian´s spine, why did the man have to test him like this. Why did he have to be married? One day would he get the man that he promised himself, before he answered.

"You would just want to know right?" Ian knew that if he didn´t get away fast, then he might do something stupid. But then again it was very comfortable sitting there on the bed with Luc´s arms around him. The peaceful moment didn´t stay for too long, broken by a knock on the door. In peeked Mia, she wore a beautiful dress perfect for the winter and behind her stood Draco, both ready to go down to the dining hall, to eat.

The four of them walked down the gigantic stares of the manor and in to the dining hall were Tom, Bella, Neville, Blaise, Narcissa and Severus already sat.

The food was superb; everyone ate as if his or her life depended on it. Not slowing down until it was time for the dessert. No one really said anything, expect for Narcissa who was complaining about how boring it had been without the youngsters there.  
"So I´ve been thinking Neville… you´re name doesn´t fit you." Neville looked funnily at Ian but said nothing at first, not understanding what he meant with that.

"What?" Now were the others listening carefully too, all of them wanting to know what kind of name Neville would get, because with Ian´s way of naming it could become anything.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say this but you are so totally a Jack." Yes, Ian did speak for everyone Neville was not a Neville but a Jack. How Frank and Alice could name him Neville had Minerva never understood.

"A Jack, what´s that supposed to mean?" the women couldn´t keep themselves from laughing, and Jack looked weirdly at them, as did the other males.

The dinner had been grate Ian made his way up to his room, cursing over all the steps too tired to use apparition. The next day had been selected as the Christmas shopping day aka the women would shop like crazy and the males would be forced to tag along. Not that they complained about it that would have been a very bad mistake from their part, only thinking about the consequences made them shiver.

In the end, Ian found himself with Blaise, Bella, Narcissa and Minerva watching in to different shops sometimes randomly walks in and look. He hadn´t found that special thing, he just wanted to buy something for Luc but what he didn´t have a clue. Cissy had been helpful told him about stuff Luc liked but then again he didn´t like too much the most it was books. After four hours of shopping, announced Ian proudly that he had found the ideal present for Luc. On the same time as Ian got the present for Luc, scanned the other women the back shelf´s that contained magical books (The shop owner was a wizard), about how to take off magical bracelets or strong restriction magic spells, they had discovered on some of the youngsters. It was four o´clock and they had been shopping for five hours when everyone met up and went for a late lunch before returning to the mansion.

Crashing down on the couch, Ian let out a weird sound, he had never walked this much and his feet hurt like hell. Was it always like this to shop for Christmas presents? Plopping down beside Ian, threw Blaise his foots on the table looking as dead as Ian.

"I hate shopping, and this is the reason!"

"Blaise please it can´t have been that bad." Jack (Neville) sat down beside his boyfriend, pushing his feet down from the table but he looked didn´t look any more energic than the others did.

***

Lucius didn´t know what to do, this feeling he had every time he was near Ian was weird. He was always happier when the boy was around and he liked Ian´s presence. He couldn´t possible like the boy, pushing aside these thoughts continued Lucius his research, he knew that in Hogwarts there was something that made it possible for Dumbledore to know exactly where everyone in the castle was but he couldn´t figure it out. However, he knew that there was something and he was going to find out what it was.

Throwing the book on the table, walked Luc through the whole house to his own private room, everyone had already gone to sleep so he didn´t need to worry about the others in the mansion. Walking past the youngsters' rooms, he could hear a low muttering; no more like pleading stopping by the door, he noticed that it was Ian´s room.

Opening the door stepping into the room watching as the boy lay there in his bed twisting, pleading not that Luc could hear what he mumbled but his dream was one hundred percent not a good dream.

"NO!" sitting up in the big bed, breathing heavily, sweat plastered on his forehead feeling as if he had been hit by a truck. Two steps and Luc was standing in front of him sitting down on the bed pulling the younger boy into a hug, he could feel how the boy relaxed a bit but he was still tense.

"It´s okay, it was just a dream." Luc felt how Ian pushed himself closer to him, not letting go. Ian didn´t want to think he didn´t want to remember anything of the dream but it was still fresh in his mind, the feeling of being secure in Luc´s arms was a very nice feeling. Something he never had felt before.

Letting all out that night, neither said anything Luc just sat there embracing Ian, letting the boy cry his heart out.

Neither knew how long they had sat there on the bed, Ian had fallen asleep a moment ago. Luc had started to feel a bit tired but when he looked out from the big window had the sun already started to go up. That was when he noticed pure white like a mat outside, the snow glittering in the morning sun.

A beautiful sight, skipping the idea of going to his room and probably only get a few hours sleep, tucked he in Ian before leaving the room, walking outside in the gigantic garden of the mansion. Sitting down on a bench that was hidden in the rose garden, listening to the sounds of nature and breathing the crisp morning air. Never had he felt this calm and relaxed in months.

Closing his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, even if it didn´t take long for him to wake up again. After he started to hear voices from inside the mansion, yes from the place where he was sitting you could hear almost everything that was said in the room which´s wall was the end of the rose garden.

Not wanting the others to notice his absence and do something horrible that would shake the mansion, or destroy it in worst case. Just the thought of it made him shiver in agony, over his dead body that he would let them do something like that.

When he stepped by the dining hall, where everyone else already seated, and Luc took his place in the end of the table, as he was Lord Malfoy and the owner of the mansion. Nodding as he sat down not even bothering to say anything too tired to even open his mouth at the moment, he didn´t even have time to sit down properly before the house elf, Tingle came in telling that the breakfast was ready.

Small chats were heard through the whole breakfast while they ate, but Luc didn´t say a thing. He was still wondering over Ian´s nightmare. Why hadn´t the boy told anyone that he had nightmares like that? It really bothered him, but then again maybe Mia knew something he would just have to ask the muggleborns witch if she knew something about this matter.

Excusing himself from the table and heading for his study, to continue his research while the women were looking up on magical seals, the old ones that Merlin himself used.

He didn´t need to wait long before he heard the steady rhythm of Mia´s footsteps. She was on her way to the library, she had some homework she needed to do and now was the perfect time to do it while the others were playing quidditch.

"Ah, Mia I would like to have a word with you." _What could Lucius want to talk with me about?_

"Yes of course." Sitting down in an expensive looking chair, probably from the 1700 century, not sure what to say to the aristocratic man who she until that year had thought hated her and Ian for that part too.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you know anything about Ian´s nightmares. Yesterday when I was about to go to sleep, I heard him and he was a wreck when he woke, tossing and turning in his sleep pleading to someone." Mia felt like she had been shot, or her heart had been pierced with a sword, never had she thought Ian would lie to her. Luc seemed to have understood her reaction that she didn´t know anything about them but waited still for her to say something.

"N-no I didn´t know, he told me that he didn´t have nightmares anymore…" Mia´s voice died, she didn´t know what to say nor what to think. Both deep in thought didn´t notice the shadow standing behind the door listening carefully to every word they said.

***

Ian lay in his bed wondering if he should get up or sleep for a few more hours, then again there was a bigger chance to stay sane and alive if he woke up now and wouldn´t be target of being waked up on this fine day, December 24th. Only the mere thought of Christmas made him happy and jittery in the whole body, the only thing he worried himself over was if they didn´t like his presents. No, they had to like them; he had almost driven himself nuts when he had bought them.

Pulling on a pair of black jeans and a green sweater before opening his door almost slamming Minerva in the face with the door, thank god they weren´t at school.

"I´m sorry professor, didn´t see you there." Smiling at the boy it was Christmas and he couldn´t possible have seen her so it wasn´t such a big deal.

"Don´t worry Ian it was an accident." Ian stood dumfounded watching as his professor walked down the stairs heading for the dining hall to eat. They were going to have a big party, as it was Blaises birthday the 26th so they would celebrate him on the same time. Even if half of the plan were probably to get drunk and have fun, maybe something good would come out from that. Sniggering for himself, he thought about what he had sent Ronald as a little surprise from his ex-friend.

The dining hall was un expectly empty only he, Minerva, Tom and Luc was there. Jack walked into the room five minutes later, looking like he hadn´t slept at all that night, but that wouldn´t be a surprise for Ian if he wouldn´t have slept, Jack and Blaise sure did have a good time.

"Good morning and happy Christmas." Jack sat down beside Ian pouring himself a cup of hot black coffee, not paying attention to his surroundings. It didn´t take long before the others started to appear all looking tired but happy, excited about the day, especially the gifts that they would open in the evening.

Cissy and Bella were happily chatting about the food they would make while Minerva and Tom actually spoke about their time in Hogwarts, both having second thoughts about the other. The person in front of them now was not the same as then.

The day was slower than a snail; at least it felt like it. The adults did their own things while the youngsters tried to occupy themselves with something fun. They ended up with doing weird songs, or just totally random poems which wasn´t even poems but a good laughter they sure did get. In the end, they had to admit that in these kinds of things, Draco sure was good, but then again he had a lifelong experience with humiliating people.

"AH, I can´t wait any longer I want to open my presents." Ian was lying on the floor now, pouting. The others just laughed at him, not that they were any better really.

***

The food had been A class food, not even the queen of England ate food this good, they were stuffed. When they all seated themselves in the living room, eating gingerbreads and drinking eggnog, you could feel the excitement in the air. Ian was overjoyed, he had never thought he would have a Christmas that was this fun and enjoy able.

It brought tears to his eyes when he noticed that everyone in the room had gotten him a present, even Terry Booth and Luna had sent him presents. Opening the first packet he found a thick book 'How to beat an evil manipulating geezer', it was so totally from Mia. From Jack he got a book about quidditch history, Blaise gave him chocolate and a book about transfiguration. Draco gave him a voodoo doll that looked like Ronald, which everyone got a good laugh from, Narcissa, gave him a dream ball with it he could store dreams he wanted to remember, Bella gave him a book about muggle torture, Tom gave him a two way mirror so that they could communicate while Ian was at school. From Luc he got a pendant that would keep him safe, it had a phoenix gravened on it.

"Thanks, you really shouldn´t have needed to it was probably really expensive." He couldn´t even look Luc in the eyes, but he was happy for the gift, gifts he had gotten. Deciding that it was his turn to give the presents pulled Ian out a big sack with presents in it. For Mia he got a book '1000 charm and spells', Draco got a potions book, Jack got a cat that he named Keri, Blaise got Hogwarts at history as Ian had accidentally ripped Blaises copy in two. Which earned him a goofy grin from the Italian boy, Narcissa got a necklace, and Bella got a book on how to torture in the most effective way. Tom got a diary or not a diary but a schedule book.

"Well if you want to remember or just know what all kinds of raids you wanna do then you can write them up." Tom had to admit that it was a smart idea; he had a little problem remembering all the raids he was doing and was going to do. For Luc he got the man a new wand holster, it was a cane that he could put in his wand in like he always as had it the difference is now that there is a dragon in silver. It hadn´t been cheap It had cost about 20 000 galleons to get the dragon gravitated into the cane like that.

"Thank you Ian, it´s really beautiful." Chewing on a gingerbread only smiling at the man, not that Ian was sure that he could keep his voice steady, damn he was hot when he smiled. His whole body went all jelly on him; thank god, he was sitting on the floor so no one noticed. Maybe he would try speaking with the older man that evening…

"Well I have something else to say too, I´ve got a theory about how the old man knows what everyone does in the castle." Well it seemed like Cissy won the bet, the adults had had a bet about if he could come up with it under the holiday and it seemed like had done it. How he had done it no one knew, but then again he was smart and cunning in many fields.

"Well please enlighten us."

"I can´t say that I´m 100 % sure, but it has to be some kind of tracker that keeps tab on everyone that are in the castle, maybe like a marauders map in bigger format. I don´t know but something it has to be not even the old man could keep tab on all the students and teachers on the same time." Letting the words sink in waiting for them to start asking questions but nobody said anything all wondering what it could be. Mia and Ian was then again surprised that Luc knew about the map.

This was a serious problem if he really could supervise all the teachers and students on the same time but then again it made sense that he somehow knew about everything that was happening in the castle.

***

He couldn´t sleep, the thought about Dumbles being able to supervise and keep a watchful eye on everyone in the castle wasn´t a very pleasant thought. Deciding that it wasn´t going to help lying in the bed not being able to sleep, tried Ian to walk as quietly as possible over the floor down to the kitchen. Even if the mansion was big, you had to walk very softly not to be heard like Luc and Cissy, even Bella walked that way everyone else was somewhat loud against them. Okay Draco didn´t draw much attention either.

Down in the kitchen everything was dark and spooky, pouring himself a glass of water sitting down by the small table looking out from the window. The moon was full and round, without noticing itself had Ian´s thoughts gone back to the werewolf Remus Lupin a loyal friend and family member. He hadn´t heard from the wolf for over almost a year and Ian had started to think of the worst. It wouldn´t help to wish for un real things you couldn´t get.

"Ian, what are you doing here at this hour?" Shit, why did Luc always walk in on him when he was at his 'weakest' and not weary of his surroundings? Sitting down beside the younger boy waiting for his answer, was the first time that Luc actually noticed that Ian and James wasn´t that alike as many thought it had just taken him some time to figure it out.

"Nothing, I´m just worried about Remy. I haven´t hear from him since last year." The werewolf of course, but then again the wolf was like a second parent to Ian.

"Don´t worry I´m sure his okay, he can take care of himself." Great now Ian probably thought he didn´t care, why did it have to be so difficult? Was God punishing him or something? Looking back at Ian he let out a sigh of relief, it seemed like it hadn´t been that bad what he said because Ian seemed to get happier of the thought that Lupin probably wasn´t in any kind of danger he was probably just hiding somewhere safe.

"Yeah, you´re probably right."

"You should head to bed, it´s an early wake tomorrow if I know Cissy right, and Bella for that part too."

Helping Ian on to his feet, steering him up the stairs and in to Ian´s room. The walk that took about three minutes felt like it took a lifetime and the stairs was heavy to walk on. Not sure what to say to Luc, should he thank him or say something else? Ian´s mind was running amok, and he couldn´t get one thought strait.

His whole body acted on impulse, was it because of the circumstances or was it because his brain had gone crazy for a minute he didn´t know. Thinking back at that moment Ian knew that he didn´t regret it one bit.

"Don´t leave." Keeping a tight grip on Luc´s shirt making it impossible for Luc to move away from the boy, not that he wanted to do that either way, Luc closed his arms around Ian and gently laid him down on the bed sitting down on the bedside like he had done a few days earlier. Stroking his back letting Ian take all the time he wanted.

Luc didn´t know what to do with his brain, the stupid thing was doing very annoying things and illegal things too, why did this have to happen to him of all people.

Not sure, of how long they had sat there trying to bring up enough courage to tell the other how they felt took Ian the liberty to kiss Luc. Never had he thought he would get a response like he did, Luc pulled him up in his lap deepening the kiss. At least the rumors that said Luc was a good kisser were true, damn he was good.

"I love you Ian." The words that where whispered in his ear warmed Ian´s heart more than anything else could.

"I love you too."

***

Cissy was more than happy when she saw how Ian was acting after Christmas, both her husband and very dear guest Ian were happier maybe not so that you noticed it but she saw it, her womanly initiations were never wrong at least they hadn´t been before so why would they lie know?

The holidays where coming to an end and packing was the first priority now days, but Cissy still saw the small gestures and looks.

The only thing that worried her was the old fucker Dumbles, if he found out that Luc was in the castle and that Ian liked him then nothing good could come out of it, especially as Luc was on a 'mission'. He was supposed to look after the youngsters and keep a close eye on, the order of the phoenix.

Well she didn´t have too much time, she was still the mistress of the house and it was her duty to help her guest the best she could.

This year was going to be a very interesting year; she could smell it in the air.

Making her way to the kitchen to see that the dinner was served she didn´t see the fast kiss that was played in the empty corridor she just had left, between Luc and Ian.


	8. Chapter 8

**I´m so sorry that I haven´t been up dateing in a while but I wrote myself into a write´s block but thank god it´s gone now! xD  
I know that this chapter is short but it´s better than nothing... right?**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Back. The thought didn´t make Ian very happy. He would have traded anything he had so that he wouldn´t need to come back, at least not as long as Dumblefuck was headmaster there. Pushing the annoying small voice in his head aside, that was telling him to kill the old man, now was not the time he had grater things to do at the moment.

Stepping into a carriage with Mia and Jack, Ian let his eyes scan the place. He hadn´t seen the annoying redheads since the train before Christmas, maybe the present had been too good and the Weasel was dead, but then again that was a little too farfetched even for him. Letting go of the wish of the year, seating himself in the carriage, only half listening to what the two other were doing. Ian couldn´t help but feel happy, the family he had wanted for so long was not just some random dream, but reality. He was not going to let the old fool, destroy it. Narrowing his eyes, Ian prepared himself for the worst, it was tiring to play the golden boy but it was necessary, he was not going to mess up, when he was so near his goal.

***

"Welcome back, dear students´" Ian wanted to rip out that annoying tongue, Dumblefuck certainly knew how to sugar coat his words, and give out that 'I´m a nice and caring grand-father'-look but it didn´t work on him anymore. Looking around he noticed that Mia, Jack (Neville), Draco, Blaise, Lucius and surprisingly Minerva too didn´t fall for it even if they were good actors. Severus was glaring at the students, but Ian knew that Severus hated the man.

Ian wasn´t listening, he was too busy eye flirting with Luc or shall I say professor Wägner. How Dumbledore didn´t notice this is a good question, then again no one expect for Terry Booth noticed, it´s weird how someone you almost don´t know, now the most about you.

Ignoring Ron and the other Gryffindoors, Ian, Mia and Jack walked up to the tower. It was unexpectly calm, in the boys' dormitory. Seamus and Dean, didn´t say much, and Ron was quiet for once, minus the hateful glare he was sending Ian.

***

Terry Booth was worried, yes worried. Harry was smart yes, and he was cunning but even how much, they thought that the headmaster didn´t notice, he would notice it if they continued like this. Professor Wägner wasn´t who he said to be, that Terry was sure of, especially after the flirting he had been doing with Harry. Okay Hermione was dating Malfoy and he wasn´t going to deny the act that he had been surprised but she was happy.

It was still too early to make any kind of assumptions, but he could almost bet his place as head boy that Harry was doing something more than breaking the school rules this time. Then again… maybe just maybe Harry was right, Dumbledore wasn´t so young anymore and even how much he wanted people to think otherwise, Terry had to admit that the man was bit of the rocker. Not only that but he had a way of making everyone believe that he was right and that he could never do anything wrong as he was Dumbledore something that Terry wasn´t too happy about.

He could only hope that Harry knew what he was doing, because god knew that the wizard world needed someone who knew what he was doing. Even if it would be, Voldemort himself that could make changes that would help then he wasn´t the one to complain.

***

Ian´s try to avoid his former best friends was harder than he had thought from the start. They were everywhere, okay it had probably to do something with Dumblefuck, and his meddling way. The old coot just didn´t know when to stop. Ian was sitting in Lucius office, he had gotten 'detention' he was helping Luc with the essays that the second years had handed in earlier that day, he had to do something if someone they didn´t trust would walk in on them like Dumbles. That wouldn´t look good if they were shagging like bunnies. Ian couldn´t help but bite back a snigger, getting a weird look from Luc.

"What?"

"Nothing Ian." Pouting, Ian walked around the table, Luc really didn´t let his mind or concentration slip even for a minute, then again, he was a Malfoy maybe it came with the name?

Not that he ever would get to know that, Luc was just one of the most mysterious persons on earth. He wouldn´t even tell you what book he read last if he spotted anything else than just pure honesty. Luc was almost worse than Moody when it came to constant vigilance. Ian had been jumping of curiosity but something told him that even if he asked why Luc was like that, he wouldn´t get an answer from the man. He was after all an Malfoy, Of course Ian had tried asking, he had even asked Tom and gone to the length´s to ask Rodolfus who always seemed to know what Luc was doing. Only to be disappointed, when Rob wouldn´t say a thing.

"Are you sure Luc?" It came out more as a purr, seating himself in Luc´s lap he played absently with a strand of hair.

"Yes Ian, and even how much I would love to have you here the whole night you have to go back, it ´s already ten." Giving his lover a fast kiss, Ian walked out from the classroom, heading for the tower. He hoped that the Weasel would be asleep and wouldn´t bother him. It was bad enough that he had to sleep en in the same room as him. Who knew what Ian would do to him if Ronald pissed him off enough?

Not that he cared really; when the time came, he would be the one to put an end to Dumbles and everyone that tried to stop him. This war was only beginning blood would be spilt and fear would be a constant thing in the near future. No one would stop him; there was no turning back anymore.

* * *

Was it good, confusing or just plain bad? Please review!


	9. Authors note

**Authors note!**

**SORRY!** That I haven´t written in a while but I´ve been busy. Stupidly enough, I'm in a writes block, and somehow I don´t feel like this story is good enough, or on the standard I wanted it to be on. So from now on, it´s on HIATUS, because of the fact that I have written quite a lot, and it´s not too bad even if it´s only eight chapters 

There is not such a big chance that I will continue on this story anymore but I´m planning a new and better one that is a Harry/Tom story and hopefully that one will be better than this one.

**Many thanks to everyone that have been reading this fan fiction!**

-PsychoBlonde-


End file.
